Stupid Cupid
by Keiko Oda
Summary: Mikan is literally cupid! She's sent to the Hyuuga residence to make Natsume Hyuuga fall in love with someone in time for Valentine's Day. But Mikan isn't really good at aiming, what if her own arrow hits her instead? MxN!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Hello there! This is a new fan fiction from me, entitled "Stupid Cupid". I would like to thank **LITTLEDOGGY **and **CUTEGABRIELLE16 **for helping me out. The following movies/show I am writing down now were my inspirations to write this fan fiction.

1.) **Hello Dolly** – it's an old movie but it really reminded me of Mikan and Natsume.

2.) **Princess Diaries **– um, one part there gave me the title.

3.) **Valentine's Day – **Hehe. That's what this fan fic is all about!

4.) **Kamichu – **It's an anime. I watched a bit of it on Animax and I found it cute, although I don't know how it inspired me in any matter

5.) **Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne **– I love this anime to the bones and it inspired me!!!!

Someone from the audience: Shut your mouth and get on with the fan fic!

**Disclaimer**

I own nothing but these words

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**-STUPID CUPID- **

Written by Keiko Oda

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Heaven is always peaceful. It was situated at the most peaceful place in the sky. It was a gigantic silver palace concealed in mist. The windows were long and wide and the garden was lush with flowers of various species and crystal clear water flowed out of the gold fountains. Golden trees were inhabited by the most beautiful birds that showed off their vividly coloured feathers as they perched on golden trees. The inside of Heaven's palace was as beautiful. The staircase was gold and the chandelier glimmered with every jewel known. The marble floor was unusually shiny. You could see your own reflection and everything was so breathtaking.

The description of Heaven may seem overwhelming, but within the palace were the humblest creatures who did nothing but respect the authority of Kami-sama.

They flew through Heaven's corridors, and they were separated according to their assignments.

For example, there were the Head Angels. They managed and guided the younger angels.

Then there were the Guardian Angels, who were assigned to one human being to guide and serve them.

There were also the Little Angels, who served as Kami-sama's servants and helped in the blooming of flowers, the flowing of water and the change from Winter to Spring.

There were the Shinigami, or the Angels of Death who would pick up good souls and bring them to where they deserved, Heaven. There were also Shinigami in hell, but that's a different story.

At a certain season, there were the Love Angels or what humans would call – 'Cupids'. They would around late December to train for their work in February. During the rest of the year, they would assist the Little Angels on making flowers bloom, but right now – it was time to move their butts and make people fall in love!

One of the Cupids was Sakura Mikan.

Mikan wasn't the type of cupid whom you'd compliment on her fantastic job on bringing a couple together. She was the type whom you'd reprimand because she would ruin a relationship. She disappointed the head angels so much that they were considering transferring her to Janitor Duty, in other words – take away her bow and arrow and hand her a mop to clean the rooms of Heaven with.

But no, Sakura Mikan refused to give up. She would do her best and go to Target Practice and even go to the library to study on love potions and witchcraft. Well, her hard work did pay off and she actually _improved. _Well, only a teeny-weeny bit.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Where is that troublesome cupid?!" yelled Anna and Nonoko as they paced around the corridor thinking where the heck Mikan went off to. She had disappeared right after breakfast. No one had seen her since. And on her Assignment Day too!

"Jeez, I can't believe she disappeared again!! What's with her?" Anna said, as the two of them checked each chamber of Heaven.

"Isn't she in the library?"

"Nah. I checked already"

"Kami-sama is waiting!! He is the only one who could permit her to go to Earth!"

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!" Nonoko yelled. Anna put her hand on Nonoko's lips.

"Keep quiet or else we'll get in trouble with the head angels for shouting in the corridors!"

"Oh right! Gomen!"

Well, Mikan was just in the garden – minding her own world.

"Can you believe it, little tori?! I'm going to get my first assignment today!! Isn't that great?" the brunette said, having a conversation with one of the birds in the garden. The bird just stared at her and continued pecking at a fruit from a tree.

"Why don't you reply?" Mikan grunted, poking the bird's wing. The bird chirped violently and flew off.

"Don't get mad!! I was just… oh, hi Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan!"

"Mikan-chan, you can't go down to Earth if you didn't get permission from Kami-sama! You know, you can't just go to the staircase of Heaven and walk down to Earth!! It's against the rules!" Nonoko said

"Gomenasai!" Mikan said as the two angels took her hands and brought her to the chamber of Kami-sama.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Kami-sama, we have brought Sakura Mikan from the Cupid section" Nonoko and Anna said in unison. They curtsied curtsied respectfully before Kami-sama and made way for Mikan.

"Huh? I'm supposed to go in now?" Mikan grinned sheepishly.

"Yes!" Nonoko whispered a rather very loud whisper and Mikan walked towards the ray of light…well, she didn't actually walked – she tripped and stumbled

"Oops! Gomen!" Mikan said, picking herself up.

"That's alright, Mikan" Kami-sama said. Mikan was fascinated that she was actually talking to the ruler of the universe and she moved closer to the ray of light.

"You are going to get your first assignment today!"

"Ooohh! Yay!" Mikan said, clapping her hands. The rest of the angels who were watching shushed her. Mikan stopped and apologized.

"This will be a very important job for you. You have to get a girlfriend for Natsume Hyuuga"

"Yay!!" Mikan squealed again. And it was followed by a 'shush' from the other angels.

"The staircase shall lead you to him and his family's residence. Here's the name of the girl which you will make Natsume fall in love with"

The ray of light beamed down a piece of parchment. Mikan took it and read it. But unfortunately the name was slightly blurred and smudged.

"Excuse me, Kami-sama but then…"

The ray of light disappeared and a golden staircase appeared before her.

"Goodbye, Mikan!! We'll see you soon!!" Anna and Nonoko waved, ignoring the 'shushing' angels behind them.

"Demo, the name ---- it's…it's…" Mikan said, as the other angels lead her down the staircase.

"WHAT?" Anna and Nonoko yelled, beckoning her to speak louder.

"THE NAME IS BLURRED!" Mikan screamed.

"Goodbye, Mikan-chan!!" the two of them screamed and with that, she entered earth.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikan soon found herself in front of a gigantic mansion built with a European design. Night had fallen and stars sparkled above her. She examined the mansion carefully and noticed that there were security cameras everywhere. Could humans see her?

She shrugged after a few minutes of thinking and jumped over the red brick wall. She clutched her bow and arrows and tiptoed as silently as possible.

_This Natsume must be a very important person. _Mikan thought as she tiptoed through along the long driveway. There was a fountain in the middle of the driveway and lush green trees that led to different paths. There were floor lights on the lawn and long stalks of foreign looking flowers. _They were not as pretty as the ones in Heaven_, Mikan said to herself and continued walking.

All of a sudden, she stepped on something. She looked and saw it was some kind of security device.

**INTRUDER ALERT… INTRUDER ALERT…**

Mikan got off the security as those mechanical words were uttered. She heard dogs barking.

"Oh God, what have I got into?" she thought to herself and ran to the mansion as fast as possible. She found herself surrounded by Dobermans and Police Dogs who were growling at her as if she were a robber. Saliva dripped out of their hungry looking mouths and their fangs shined in the moonlight. They growled as if they were saying: You look delicious!

Mikan backed away and started running out of the mansion. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed. And the dogs' barks got more vicious as she ran.

_Don't be scared, Mikan…don't be scared… _

Much to her dismay, she found herself cornered in a dark corner by sinister-looking dogs. She was cornered by the sinister looking dogs. She wanted to go back to heaven. Some job this is. _Are the angels trying to kill me or something? _She wondered. Before she could answer her thoughts the dogs lunged at her and started tearing her clothes apart.

Her pink cupid dress was torn in half and her boots were pulled out. The ribbons on her hair were ripped apart. They bit her arms and legs so hard that blood trickled down her thighs. They bit her wings too and it was the most painful because she felt the delicate feathers tear from the skin. It was excruciating.

She was about to fall) unconscious when she saw a light come from the balcony above. She kicked out the dogs who were now finishing her up and mustered up the very last of her strength and focused on flapping her wings. She flew up and landed on the balcony. She sat on the balcony floor, half naked and sighed. She stared at her bleeding hands and legs and twitched in pain.

"Wait, I think I forgot something outside" a voice said. She saw the curtains of the sliding door which lead to the open balcony and it revealed the bedroom of a young boy about her age. His hair was black and his eyes were the most auburn as she ever seen. He slid open the sliding door and walked outside, not noticing her.

He picked up something from the table. That's when he saw the blood legs of Mikan's bloody legs lying conspicuously on the floor. Mikan trembled. A boy her age had just noticed her, and she was HALF-NAKED too!!!

The boy moved and stared at Mikan for quite sometime. He examined every inch of her as Mikan covered herself up with the last bits of her dress. Did she look scary with all the blood? Or…

He boy turned around and walked back into the room without a word.

"DAD!!!! THERE'S A NAKED MORON OUTSIDE MY BALCONY!!!

What?

Moron?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**To be continued…**

**Review, onegai!**

**If you hated the prologue, don't bother reviewing! **


	2. The Hyuugas

**The Author's Note**

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing on the prologue. Thank you: _littledoggy, Cat4862, kaido chan, Sakura1992, Royal Goddess, Hooplahs, rukiakami, Ai-chan13, Natsumesama, Soul of the Rain, the Inevitable Truth, dbzgtfan2004, lysabelle, Star Sapphirex, natsumeluvr, Sherry, SilenceIsBetter, jwinkee, glenda23, Typh, Memorie and Defrosted Chicken Hater. _If I've missed out on any names, my apologies!

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter Two **

The Hyuugas

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**MIKAN'S POV**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I am SO dead right now.

If my cover is blown, lots of dreadful things might come upon me. I'll probably get demoted and be assigned to Janitor Duty (I hate that stupid mop!!) and I also might get a bad reputation among my fellow angels. Anna and Nonoko-chan are very particular about their friends' reputations and they're the only angels who actually care for me! The rest of them just snob me and treat me as if I'm a low-life angel. I can't afford to lose two more friendships.

Before I could stir up more miserable thoughts, the boy returned with a stout man with a red face. He wore a brown toupee, black rimmed glasses and had a strange looking mustache which I sincerely thought was a caterpillar.

He walked up to me and studied my exhausted and terrified face very well. He obviously seemed to have not noticed my tiny wings that were peeping out of my back. He finally stopped staring at me (Thank God) and folded his arms.

"Please come in" he said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The house was simply enormous. Chandeliers sparkled in every room of the mansion and there was a soft, red velvet carpet that was soft to the feet. There were massive portraits of important looking people lined up in the hallway and long, slim windows beside them displayed a beautiful moonlight and a vast garden. It was beautiful.

We entered a huge room where a maid handed me a white robe to wear. I put it on and then resumed following the man. The two of us each sat down on a soft yellow arm chair which faced an ornate coffee table and another maid put a tray of coffee. I've heard the other angels discuss about that drink once but I've never took the time to try it, well – I'm not exactly sure if there was ever coffee back at home.

He took a cup and stirred it a bit and popped into two cubes of sugars in. I watched him stir as the sugar dissolved in fascination. He sipped a bit of the coffee then placed it down. He looked at me and clapped his palms together.

"So, what's your name?" he inquired.

"Sakura Mikan" I replied promptly.

"And where are you from?"

This was beginning to sound like a job interview with preposterous questions. Why should I answer that question? It's going to blow my cover.

"Well you see I'm from…."

I stopped. What could I say? I knew nothing about the places of earth and I didn't even know where I was now. I looked out the window to see if I could get any idea of where I could say I was from but alas! All I saw was a never-ending garden and the moonlight.

"You don't remember?"

"Well…you see…"

"Please. Don't take the trouble of explaining. I'm going to help you…er…what's your name again?"

"Mikan Sakura"

"Yes. Mikan. Why don't you spend the night with us and we'll try to figure out where you were from. We'll let you know if we've dug up any information in the morning. So please, make yourself comfortable. By the way, how old are you?"

"Sixteen and a half"

"Just like one of my sons," he responded. "Anyway, Azuki will take you to your room. The bathroom where you may shower is just down the hallway, alright?"

He then beckoned the maid to bring me to where my 'room' was. As the maid ushered me out the door, I stopped and turned to the man who was now continuing drinking his coffee.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked, embarrassed at I didn't know who he was. He was obviously an important person and it was humiliating that I wasn't aware of his fame and importance. I turned red at the way he laughed. I felt so stupid.

"Kouhei Hyuuga" he said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I was lead to a huge maroon colored room with blue drapes hanging over the big show window that viewed the vast never-ending garden. There was a plush queen sized bed with fluffy pillows and a warm quilt. There were two ornate bedside drawers that each had a tiny gold lamp. There was a closet filled with extra pillows, towels and a cute pair of slippers. It was the cutest room I've seen.

I fell on the bed and felt around the warm blanket. I watched the maid, Azuki take out a towel from the closet and walk towards me.

"Would you like to have a bath, Ms. Sakura?" she inquired softly.

The thought of a luxurious bath filled with bubbles seemed enticing. So I agreed.

"Alright. Please make yourself comfortable and I'll draw your bath" Azuki said, bowing down and leaving the room.

A few minutes later, she returned to my room. "Ms. Sakura, your bath is warm and ready"

I followed her to a gigantic bathroom, my feet brushed against the cold marble floor and I examined the room's detail. There was a gold toilet and two gold sinks that had a lot of perfumes and soaps crowded over it. There were two show windows that had two gold curtains drooping down over it. In the middle of those two picture windows was the bath tub which was the size of a small car. There were bubbles all over it and it simply looked inviting with the smell of lavender and peach bubble bath.

Azuki walked towards the door. "Do you need anything else, Ms. Sakura? I'll have some pajamas ready for you in your room"

"Oh no, that's okay. Thank you" I said and Azuki left. I removed the robe and went into the bath tub **(surprisingly, my wings have disappeared. I don't know why)**. Oh God, it was as wonderful as it looked at. I sunk my body into the fluffiness of the bubbles and relaxed into the comfort that was in it. I simply **ADORED **it.

A few minutes later, I was satisfied with my bath already and rinsed myself. I drained the water in it and watched every bubble of wonder drift into the drain. I took the towel that Azuki gave me and wrapped it around my body. I faced the sink to check what soaps or beauty stuff the household had.

I decided not to put any cologne anymore and faced the door to walk back into my room. I opened the door coming to find the dark haired boy looking right into me. I turned red. This was much more embarrassing than our last encounter because this time we were millimeters apart and I was just in a freakin' towel!!!!

"YOU PERVERT!" I yelled and hit him on the chin. He fell on the floor and stood up.

"You're that girl from awhile ago!!! What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

I couldn't reply. I was just too embarrassed. I ran out the door to go to my guestroom when I was stopped by an opening door. The door hit my nose and I fell on the floor, welcoming a nosebleed.

Another boy walked out of the door, he looked about four years older than the one I've seen. He had black hair like the other boy but this time he had soulful sapphire eyes and he looked much kinder than that hideous one which I met earlier.

He helped me up and my face turned scarlet for I was facing an older guy in a towel.

This was so embarrassing!!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Gomenasai. Please have patience with us" Mr. Hyuuga said, after his son ran to him telling him that there was an unknown girl in a towel that bumped on his door.

"Oh, that's okay" I replied and adjusted my pajama top. At last, I could face them with a full dressed body and not just some towel or remnants of torn clothes.

"Okay, I would like to introduce my sons. _Natsume and Tsubasa_ – Tsubasa, Natsume – this is Mikan Sakura, she's our guest for now until she finds her way home_" _

The older one (who was likely to be Tsubasa) stood up and bowed.

"Natsume" Mr. Hyuuga said with a tone of exasperation. "Show the girl a little decent respect, will you?" he whispered.

"I'm not bowing to some girl who runs around the house showing off her body"

"YOU…" then I calmed down and sighed. This wasn't the time to get angry.

"I'm sorry for my son's rudeness" Mr. Hyuuga apologized.

"That's okay"

"So, Tsubasa is nineteen and Natsume is sixteen"

Nineteen…so he's probably in University and that Natsume dude must be in third year high school…

"So I guess we better get to bed now, ne?" Mr. Hyuuga said, standing up and straightening his pajama pants and yawning.

The four of us went to our rooms. Apparently, my room and Natsume's room were beside each other.

"So we live next to each other…" I said softly.

"Hey, stupid" Natsume said, turning to me.

"Don't call me stupid!!" I shrieked.

"Whatever, moron. You better pay high respect to me"

"And why should I? You're just a boy!"

"I'm the son of the Prime Minister of Japan!" he snapped and went into his room.

Son of the Prime Minister?

WOW. That's rich.

But with his attitude, this is gonna be one hell of an experience.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**To be continued… **

**If you didn't like the chapter, don't bother reviewing. **


	3. The Weekend

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING THE SECOND CHAPTER: Soul of the Rain, littledoggy**, Memorie, steps lover, jwinkee, Royal Goddess, lysabelle, glenda23, The Inevitable Truth, CP 59, Forbidden, Ai-chan13, Sherry, DMPMG, rukiakami, sarafnya-chan, k3gh

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter Three**

The Weekend

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Morning arrived. Gray clouds loomed over the skies of Tokyo and drizzled cold drops of rain. The sound of its pitter-patter was very relaxing and Mikan buried herself in the bundles of blankets and pillows. Drool tricked down her mouth as she indulged in the comfort of the bed.

All of a sudden, she was awakened by earsplitting music.

Mikan covered her ears with the pillows and tried to ignore the music. But with the loudness of the noise, it couldn't possibly be ignored.

Mikan sat up and stretched. She looked at herself at the mirror. Messy hair, drool all over her face and her silk pajamas crumpled...oh well, she didn't care.

She walked out the door and found that the music came from a door farther down the hallway. She trudged sleepily towards it and opened it. She came to find that brat Natsume playing an electric guitar and Tsubasa was playing one as well but he was singing.

Mikan shut her eyes and felt the music. Despite the fact that it was noisy, the lyrics had some meaning to it and she liked it. Tsubasa's voice was very soothing and she liked the way it mixed with the chords of the guitar. It was beautiful. She felt like she was floating to a distant place. Before she knew it, the music ended.

"That was great!!" Mikan squealed, applauding. Natsume and Tsubasa put down their guitars.

"Thanks" Tsubasa replied and placed his guitar in a case.

"Hmph" Natsume grunted and folded his arms. "And who said you can come into this room?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I'm not listening to you"

"Idiot"

"Moron," the angry brunette retorted and turned to Tsubasa. "Do you have a band?"

"Yeah. It's called High Anxiety. The rest of the band members aren't here though"

"But you nevertheless sound great! I'm sure your brother here sounds like a sick cat if he sings"

"And I bet you sound like a whale gargling"

"Natsume…sounds fine" Tsubasa intruded, hoping that the two won't start a fight.

"You're just too kind, Tsubasa" Mikan's eyes sparkled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The three of them walked to the dining room. There was a long ornate mahogany table with a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. There was an abundant breakfast set for them (complete with ham and eggs sunny-side-up) and a complicated table setting.

"That's my seat, get out" Natsume said to the brunette girl who was about to sit.

"Well, I'm sorry" Mikan groaned and sat somewhere else. The maids came and put a napkin on their lap and served them some juice.

Mikan stared at the table setting. There were so much forks and spoons lined up that she just stared at it stupidly as Natsume and Tsubasa started helping themselves to breakfast.

"What's the matter? Never seen food before?" Natsume asked, observing the transfixed girl.

"Well…"

"Oh she must be startled with the table setting. You don't have this table setting from where you're from, do you?" Tsubasa laughed.

"I don't"

"Where are you from anyway? Stupid Town?" Natsume asked, chewing an egg.

"I'm not!! I'm from…around" Mikan replied.

"Well, just start your way from the outside and work your way through"

Mikan picked up the last spoon and looked at the two brothers for approval.

"Now that's the way"

Then breakfast began.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The rain stopped by the time they finished breakfast and Tsubasa suggested that the three of them would take a walk in the garden.

"This is beautiful" Mikan said, prancing around the garden which was generous in flowers and beautiful fruit trees. Lavender, marigold, peonies, daffodils, buttercups, dandelions and even cherry blossoms decorated the vast garden.

Mikan took out her slippers and felt the moist muddy ground with her toes. Tsubasa and Natsume sweat dropped as they watched the silly girl dance around the garden with her arms in the air, her pajamas all dirty from the mud and her nails all soiled. She didn't seem to care at all and it looked great.

"Pig" Natsume commented.

Mikan stopped. "I'm not a pig!"

"Oh right, you're a hog"

Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Hogs roll in the mud, remember?" Natsume said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not rolling in the mud!!" Mikan objected and continued dancing.

Tsubasa took out his slippers and grabbed Mikan by the waist and the two started making mud pies.

"Tsubasa! What the hell are you doing?" Natsume yelled, as Mikan covered his brother's face in mud and grass.

"Living!" Tsubasa laughed.

"Baka…you'll never learn"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After making fools out of themselves, Tsubasa went back into the house to take a shower and Mikan followed afterwards. The two of them left soiled footprints on the red carpets which lead to a big dispute between the staff.

"That was so much fun, Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan giggled as the two of them looked out the window and recalled the fun in the mud.

"Yep. It's not like me to dance in dirt, but hey – why not take a chance?"

Mikan just smiled.

**DING DONG**

"Who could that be?"

Natsume sat up from the sofa and closed the television. The maid came in.

"Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama has arrived" she said and lead a boy into the room.

His pale gray eyes scanned the room and he walked in with his blonde hair standing out. _He looks like an angel_, Mikan thought. Compared to Natsume, this guy's face seemed more serene and relaxed for Natsume's face looked like it had angst written all over it.

The boy stared at Mikan for awhile and turned to Natsume.

"Um, that's a guest of my dad" Natsume said and stood up. "Ruka this is Stupid, Stupid this is Ruka"

"My name is not Stupid!!!" Mikan yelled and turned to "Ruka".

"My name is Sakura Mikan" she said.

"Ruka Nogi" the boy said and the three of them sat down on the sofa.

Ruka took out a notebook from his bag and handed it to Natsume.

"What's that?!" Mikan squealed, and attempted to grab the notebook from Natsume's grasp.

"Stop it!" Natsume yelled and seized the notebook and glared at Mikan.

"Oh, is that your secret diary?"

"I don't have a diary and it's ridiculous to have one." Natsume responded.

"Hehe. It's our Song Book" Ruka told Mikan and took the notebook and showed it to Mikan who squealed with delight. In it were songs that were apparently written by them and Mikan's eyes glimmered as she read it in wonder.

"You belong to Tsubasa-senpai's band also?"

Ruka nodded. "I'm in the keyboard."

"Oohhh… I love keyboards!!"

"Like you even know how it looks like" Natsume said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course I know how it looks like!! I have one in Hea----"

"What?"

"Oh nothing" Mikan said and gave a sigh of relief. She must be more careful for if she ever blurts out the place where she's from, she would have to face the excruciating consequences which she herself; is too afraid to mention.

"You're the friend of Natsume?" she inquired, hoping that the two would forget what she was about to say awhile ago and sink into another topic that didn't seem so mysterious.

"Cousin, actually" Ruka responded.

"Stop asking questions." Natsume snapped. He felt utterly uncomfortable with the fact that the clumsy brunette was trying to dig into their life. He hated questions that involved the family as well and since he detested his family so bad, he tried to avoid the topic as much as possible.

"Shut up!" Mikan yelled. "At least your cousin has enough respect for me!!! And he's even cuter!!"

Ruka froze as she said those words and his face reddened with embarrassment. Well, he had to agree that she was cute too.

"Hey, Ruka… why are you red? Are you sick or something?" Mikan asked, turning to the flushed boy.

"Huh? Oh…I'm fine" Ruka replied.

Natsume grunted. First Tsubasa and now Ruka was acting strange. Has the world gone mad? This girl has been morphing people into happy-go-lucky morons; soon enough Ruka will probably be dancing in the mud as well.

He didn't want to be next.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Mikan-chan, dinner will be ready in awhile. I suggest that you go downstairs already" Azuki said serenely, as she entered the room of Mikan.

"Hmm? Oh I'll be down soon" Mikan replied, she was quite busy in examining the sadness of the garden at night. The trees and the flowers hung so sadly. If there were lights or some kind of amusement, the garden would at least look pretty at not only in the day, but at night as well. She remembered who pretty the garden in Heaven looked at night, the moonlight would shine upon the flowers and it would glimmer beautifully.

Soon enough, Mikan's stomach started grumbling and she decided to go downstairs for dinner as well. Mr. Hyuuga and his sons were already eating dinner when she arrived.

"Oh, Mikan – you're here already" Mr. Hyuuga said and beckoned the girl to sit down.

"Have you ever thought about lighting up your garden at night, Mr. Hyuuga? It seems so gloomy…"

"Light up the garden? Why, that's a great idea but I don't have enough time to dawdle on that matter since I've got more important duties to lay my head upon." Mr. Hyuuga replied, as if not caring for his own home at all.

"Dad's kind of busy…managing the country" Tsubasa grinned. "Stuff like that isn't important, you know"

Mikan just nodded. This family doesn't have time for the simplest pleasures, do they?

"Anyway, you don't need to send the chauffeur for me tomorrow since I have this group project with Kaname. I'll just ride with someone when we need to go home" Tsubasa said, turning to his father.

"Oh, you're in University right?" Mikan intruded.

"Yup! Oh, how about you Mikan? Don't you attend school?"

Mikan froze. Well, she did attend Angel Classes but that wasn't considered school and it was practically out of earth. Lying will just make matters worse for she'll have to explain this and that and more uncomfortable questions will be thrown at her. Mikan just gave a sheepish grin.

"Well…"

"Apparently, she doesn't remember" Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Or you're just embarrassed to tell, aren't you?" Natsume said. "You probably performed so badly that you got kicked out of school, either that or you're currently repeating the second grade"

_This guy seems to find humor in humiliation._ Mikan thought and rolled her eyes.

"Well, every person has the right to education" Mr. Hyuuga told Natsume.

"Tell you what, why don't I enroll you in Natsume's school? You're the same age so you'll probably be in the same class. And you may make new friends as well. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" he continued.

"NO" Natsume said at once.

"Natsume, it's her decision" Mr. Hyuuga said sternly.

"Well…it would be fun!" Mikan replied, imagining all the fun things she could do there. Attending school might be enjoyable and it would be something to talk about when she gets back to Heaven after she paired up Natsume with whoever he needs to fall in love with.

"Okay!" she decided.

"Alright, I'll talk to the headmaster tomorrow morning to see if you can start this week!" Mr. Hyuuga smiled.

Natsume wished he could hit that idiot's head with his textbook.

Having a classmate as naïve and stupid as her, things could get a little topsy-turvy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**To be continued… **

**Reviews/constructive criticisms much appreciated. **

**Note: **I would like to thank The Inevitable Truth for criticizing my fanfictions, thanks to him I'm learning how to improve myself and my writing. I hope I can do better next time. Okay that's all for now, bye bye!


	4. Class IIIC

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER THREE**

-AnimeShadowAngel-, lysabelle, Anastasia, crescent krinkles, Baby-Anime-Angel, AmbidextruousBlackCat10, glenda23, narutosramen and michiyo. If I've missed anyone, gomenasai! Okay, here's the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Class III-C

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX**

Natsume lay lethargically on his bed amongst his goose-down pillows and his luxurious blankets. He could feel the warmth of the sun beaming down his face but he didn't bother to get up. He could hear the clock ticking away but he didn't bother to check what time it was for he was too exhausted and didn't enjoy waking up to an empty breakfast table.

For years, Natsume would wake up coming to find his father and brother gone. His father, being the prime minister would leave in the wee hours to attend to the country and his brother, Tsubasa would always leave earlier than him. And as for Natsume's mother, well – she died.

Natsume eventually ended his breakfast routine because he didn't see the point of it when there was no one to talk to. Listening to music and watching TV while eating breakfast was a bore, so his solution was to skip it.

Natsume was about to doze off back into slumber when he felt a sudden jump on his bed.

He opened his eyes and found a frizzy-haired Mikan jumping on his bed like a five year old child eager to go to the amusement park.

"NATSUME-KUN!!!! WAKE UP!!!" she screeched, jumping on the bed. Natsume started kicking, hoping that she would lose balance, break her neck and die.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"You have to get up, Natsume-kun or else you'll be late and your sensei wont like it" Mikan grinned, finally ceasing the annoying jumping and making herself comfortable on the foot of Natsume's bed.

"No" Natsume said flatly and buried himself in pillows.

Mikan threw a pillow at the raven-haired boy who threw it back at her. "Get out of this room!" he yelled.

"You rude insufferable ---- Oh, Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said, putting down the pillow and greeting her 'onii-chan' who just entered the room. His face expression changed as he saw the brunette sitting at the foot of his brother's bed, rocking her legs innocently.

"Um…am I disturbing something?" Tsubasa said walking into the room awkwardly. "Cause I'm just here to get my…" then he smiled sheepishly and quickly got his bag and ran out the door.

"What's his problem?"

"You naive idiot!"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"I hate that bastard!" Mikan screeched as she put on her new uniform. It was a pretty black uniform with a white ribbon and a white plaid mini skirt. Azuki assisted her in putting on some of the garments for she had no idea how to put it on.

"Oh? You're talking about Natsume-sama?"

"Who else could I be talking about?" Mikan grunted and looked at herself at the mirror.

"Does it suit me?"

"It does, very much. You'll like Natsume-sama's school, it has an enriching environment which I think you might enjoy"

"As long as he's there, it will be hell on earth" Mikan replied.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it regardless of the fact that he's there"

"Humph. How do you know?"

"Because you make an interesting pair"

"WHAT?!"

Azuki giggled. "Gomen, Mikan-sama – I'm just joking. Sorry if I startled you"

Mikan just sighed. Interesting pair, huh?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Why do we have to walk?" whined the pig-tailed brunette, as she and the raven-haired boy squeezed through the crowded streets of Tokyo. Business men bustled through the streets as well as employees rushing to work.

"Because Tsubasa takes the stupid car to university that's why!!" yelled Natsume.

"God, I was just asking!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You are so annoying!!"

The two of them walked across the pedestrian lane and walked two blocks more and finally came across a gigantic red brick building with a golden gate. Students ran around the campus. Some of them were running around, some of them were engrossed in their biology notes and some induced mayhem by spray painting the campus walls.

"Welcome to hell." Natsume groaned and the gate opened.

"Hell? It's so wonderful!!!" Mikan said, her voice breaking.

"Heh. You don't know much of it"

Mikan waited patiently on the bench outside the faculty. She rocked her legs back and forth as she waited for the kind blonde teacher to return from the faculty. His name was Mr. Narumi and Mikan instantly sensed his 'good vibes' from the moment he met her and Natsume at the classroom door. He went into the faculty to see to it that she has been fully enrolled and such.

"Mikan Sakura is it?" he said serenely, as the two of them walked through the corridors.

"Yep!"

"And where are you from?"

"Oh…somewhere over there…" Mikan smiled nervously. _He better not ask me more questions. _

"Osaka? Akita?"

"I'm not really good at pinpointing where my hometown is!" Mikan replied.

Mr. Narumi gave a grin and went inside a classroom that said: III-C

Mikan leaned her head against the door to hear on what the class was talking about.

"Good morning, III-C!" Mr. Narumi said, with much enthusiasm.

"Good morning…sigh" droned the class.

"I hope you had a nice weekend. Today we're going to have a new classmate join us. Please make her feel comfortable"

The class started buzzing. They hadn't had a new student in a while and it was much of a surprise to have one.

"What if it's a refugee from India?"

"Or the daughter of a mafia?"

"That's so corny! What if she's a spy from an evil organization?"

"You dreamer!"

"Well, I was just browsing through the possibilities you know"

Mikan watched Mr. Narumi scribble words on the board that said: **SAKURA MIKAN**

"Aw…it's just some ordinary Japanese girl"

Mr. Narumi went up to the door and slid open the door. In went Mikan, scanning the room. She watched sinister eyes glue upon hers and it gave her an uneasy feeling. She saw a curly-haired girl with stunning eyes glare at her, a boy with corn-colored hair and glasses stared at her as well as an emotionless girl with violet eyes. Mikan gulped and stood on the platform.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you all!" Mikan said, bowing down nervously.

Several hands shot up and one of them belonged to the curly haired girl.

"Where are you from?" she inquired, standing up.

_Gosh, why do people keep on asking me these ridiculous questions?! _

"Well…"

Before Mikan could reply, she examined more of her classmates' faces. Then, her eyes studied the back of the room. There, beside the window was a familiar person but his face was concealed by a manga that he was reading.

"NATSUME-KUN?"

The person lifted his face from the manga and then when his eyes met hers, he immediately covered his face once more with the manga. Yup. It was Natsume Hyuuga alright.

The class gasped and started buzzing again. "Natsume you know her?!"

"What is she your girlfriend or something?"

"How do you know her?"

"Natsume!!! Is she your fiancée?"

Seeing that Natsume wouldn't answer a decent question. They turned to Mikan.

"How do you know Natsume?"

"Oh simple! We live together!"

The class screamed.

"WHAT?!?!" yelled the curly haired girl.

Mr. Narumi gulped. "I beg your pardon?"

"Hmm…I just live with him that's all…" Mikan replied casually. "Why, is there a problem?"

"YES THERE'S A PROBLEM!!" yelled a group of girls.

"Um, Mikan…why don't you find a seat?"

"Can I stay beside Natsume-kun?"

Mr. Narumi smiled nervously. "Of course you can"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Isn't it cool that we can stay beside each other?" Mikan whispered. Natsume shuddered.

Mikan casually ignored the glaring eyes which were glued onto her face and patiently waited for Natsume's reply.

"Shut up!!" whispered the annoyed Natsume who embarrassed as ever.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just that I find it cool that we're in the same section"

Natsume just groaned.

"Okay, that's all for now class. I'll dismiss you now for recess"

The students stood up and left. Mikan grabbed hold of Natsume's arm.

"And who said you're allowed to eat with me?"

"Natsume-kun..I'm the new student…I don't have any friends yet" Mikan said, batting her eyelashes.

"And you will never have any. Let go of me!" Natsume said, attempting to pull away from Mikan's grasp but alas! He couldn't. Mikan was so clingy and he was getting extremely annoyed. He finally pulled away and pinned the brunette to the wall.

"Look! I won't make your life a living hell if you don't embarrass me in class, again – okay? If you dare say a word about the two of us living together or even more…I swear I'm going to KILL you"

"You don't have to exaggerate"

Natsume narrowed his ruby eyes. "I'm not"

"Oi! Natsume…harassing the newbie, eh?" a voice laughed. Natsume turned around and saw Ruka, standing at the doorway. Hearing what Ruka said, more of the class rushed into the classroom, whispering.

"I'M NOT!!!"

"Yeah, yeah…go ahead and lie…" Ruka grinned. The dark haired girl with purple eyes squeezed in.

"Hotaru-san!"

Hotaru took a camera and took a photo of Mikan and Natsume.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" yelled the boy.

"School paper. What's your name again?" Hotaru asked, turning to Mikan.

"Sakura Mikan"

Hotaru turned to the two and gave a faint smile. "Mikan and Natsume…"

"You guys make a hot couple"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The first day of school was no fun for Mikan. Natsume ignored her after that incident during recess and there were disturbing glares that Mikan received from "Sumire" or whom she calls "Permy" due to her curly hair. She didn't understand why Sumire seemed to have a grudge against her.

After class, Mikan and Natsume were packing.

"You can't ignore me for the rest of your life" Mikan said.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mikan sat on his table as he fixed his stuff.

"Why are you still here?" he asked coldly.

"Hmm? Oh… Because you're my friend and we walk home together…well, we DO live together so I guess it's okay…"

"No its not…you've embarrassed me enough today"

"Well, I don't care!" Mikan grinned. "Friends wait for each other"

Natsume turned pink and continued fixing his bag. He finally finished and he stood up.

"Let's go" he muttered.

"Alright!"

And for once, Natsume felt he was going to enjoy his school year.

**XOXOXOOXOXXOOXOX**

**To be continued…**

I hope you like that chappie. I'll be updating sooner or later. Anyway, please leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. Ja!


	5. Games: The Jealousy Begins Now

…**THANK YOU…**

**-AnimeShadowAngel-, **Jigoku Otaku Shoujo, catharticdeficit, lysabelle, rukiakami, YAC, Orang Utan Sabah, Ai-chan13, michiyo, anitsirhc, glenda23, Forbidden, flora0moonstone

**...NOTES…**

I have nothing to say so far. Anyway, enjoy!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

GAMES

THE JEALOUSY BEGINS NOW

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

School wasn't as fun as Mikan expected it to be.

Homework started pouring it like crazy and Mikan was overwhelmed with the book reports, projects, tests and papers that she had to accomplish. She had never seen so much paperwork before that were filled with algebraic expressions, sentence diagramming and so much useless homework.

She lay on her bed, recovering from fatigue. Her fingers quivered and her head hurt so badly.

"Give ten examples of ionic and covalent elements…" she muttered, reading something out loud from her Science textbook. She finally shut the book and flopped on her bed.

"ARGH!! This sucks!!! I hate studying!!! I don't even get the point of studying…" Mikan yelled, kicking the bed with much impatience.

She sat up after quite some time and walked out the door. Her hair was all frizzy and her pajamas were all crumpled (yes, it was five o' clock in the afternoon and she STILL had her pajamas on). She was beginning to smell like fabric softener for no particular reason at all.

"The elements are…" the raven haired boy droned, as he lay on his bed as well reading his Science textbook. He hated studying as well but being the top of the class, he had to keep his reputation.

"NATSUME-KUN!!!!!!"

Something seemed to step on his chest and he sat up, shocked. He found the pig-tailed idiot jumping on his bed singing nursery rhymes.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled, writhing in pain.

"I'm bored" Mikan replied flatly and sat down.

"And what do you expect me to do? Juggle some Ming vases?"

"Okay!" Mikan said, standing up. "Where do you keep them?"

"I was just joking, you naïve cow!"

"Come on, let's do something fun!!"

"**Fun sucks" **Natsume told her, opening his textbook once more.

"Eew, get that thing away from me!" Mikan screeched, taking the book and throwing the book on the floor.

"If you don't study you'll be stupid" Natsume said. Then stopped. "Oh wait, you are stupid!!" he said, smirking.

"You are so pissing!" yelled Mikan, standing up. "If you won't entertain me, then I'll find someone else who's worth my time"

"Bleah" Natsume said, sticking out his tongue.

**XOXO**

**U**nfortunately for our favorite brunette, she couldn't find anyone suitable to play with.

Azuki the maid, was out doing the groceries and Mr. Hyuuga…well, Mr. Hyuuga wasn't worth talking to anyway. All he'll do is drone about politics and such, and he reminded Mikan of Social Studies so she didn't bother to enter his room and strike up a conversation with him.

"Oh there's always Tsubasa!" Mikan said, lighting up.

**XOXO**

"**M**e? Play with you?" Tsubasa said, tuning his guitar. The offer seemed pretty word. Sixteen year old girls would never wish to actually PLAY something.

"Yep! Do you have any board games?" Actually, Mikan didn't know what the hell a board game was but she heard some people in school talking about it and she was interested.

"Anou, Mikan-chan – I don't have the time to play. I have a mid-term exam coming up this week"

"Fine!" Mikan said, losing her patience.

"Why don't you ask Natsume?"

**XOXO**

**M**ikan had no other choice but to walk back to Natsume's room.

"Damn it, stop bothering me!!" Natsume yelled, feeling Mikan jump on the bed once more.

"I'll stop bothering you until you play with me"

Natsume sat up. "Play what?"

"I don't know" Mikan said, shrugging. Then she recalled a game that one of her classmates mentioned. It seemed pretty fun.

"Um, Spin the Bottle?"

Natsume blushed. "NO."

"Why not? One of her classmates were talking about it and it sounded fun. They were talking about bottles and stuff…"

"I hate that game"

"Fine" Mikan said, folding her arms. "Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Natsume choked. "What?! Why the hell would I play that dumb game with you?!"

"People were talking about it too. They were talking about someone going to a closet in a blindfold and…"

"SHUT UP!" Natsume yelled, to flustered to even think of anything else to say. He whipped his textbook at her.

"Isn't it a board game?" Mikan inquired, innocently.

"It's a STUPID game, alright?" Natsume said, lying back on his bed.

"Why what's so bad about going into a closet?"

"What's wrong with you?! You sound like a five year old kid!"

Mikan had to admit that she did sound stupid. Being an angel, she didn't know ANYTHING about "Earth-People Games"

"Okay. Let's play **_Truth or Dare_**" Mikan said. She definitely knew what the game was so it would be a piece of cake.

Natsume sat up. "Fine" he said, with a hint of impatience in his tone. He didn't want to play a stupid game with a dumb person but he hated studying. And anyway, this was going to get PRETTY interesting.

They played Rock-Paper-Scissors. Natsume won and Mikan wanted to hit his face.

"Dare" Mikan said sadly.

"I dare you to kiss someone" Natsume said, grinning sinisterly.

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled, turning red. Was he asking her to kiss him? I-impossible!!!

But nevertheless, she had to prove to this stubborn pig that she was a tough cookie and not just a little soft brownie who can be broken down easily.

"Fine" she said flatly and stood up, smoothing her pajama bottom. "I'll kiss someone"

"You're pathetic"

"No, you are" she said, folding her arms. "I'm going to kiss Tsubasa, let's go!"

**XOXO**

**O**f course judging by Natsume's facial expression, he didn't like the fact that Mikan will kiss his older brother even for a simple 'Truth or Dare'. Nope. Not at all.

He uneasily followed Mikan into her brother's room.

"You're doing something VERY stupid" the raven haired boy said.

"Humph" grunted the brunette. "It's just your brother"

"Well he's a bad kisser"

"How do you know? You never kissed him!"

"Duh…but he's my dumb brother and I should know"

They came to Tsubasa's door. Mikan turned the doorknob and found Tsubasa watching TV.

"Onii-chan… can you kiss me?" Mikan said, batting her eyelashes.

Tsubasa paled.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm playing a game of Truth or Dare with Natsume-kun and I picked Dare so…"

"Oh" Tsubasa said and stood up. "You and your little high-school games, eh?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Very well!" he said and took Mikan.

"She's only sixteen, mind you" Natsume muttered.

"And so? You won't care. It's just truth or dare!" Tsubasa replied.

Mikan closed her eyes to get ready for the kiss.

Natsume didn't know why but he couldn't bear the thought of Tsubasa and Mikan kissing. His heart raced. He only had known Mikan for just a few weeks and yet he was beginning to feel quite…he didn't want to say the word.

The two were already centimeters apart.

Natsume couldn't take it. He threw a pillow at Tsubasa.

"OW! What was that for?"

Natsume shrugged.

"Ah…Tsubasa-senpai, we have to finish the game!" Mikan whined.

Tsubasa smirked. "I don't think this little boy wouldn't want to play anymore"

**XOXO**

**T**he day passed real quick…

"Natsume-kun, why didn't you want to finish the game?"

"Because that game is POINTLESS"

"Were you jealous?" Mikan said, raising her eyebrow.

"Hell no"

"Then why didn't you want Tsubasa and I to kiss?"

"Look, that game was pure STUPID ok? Now, I'm going to bed!"

Natsume stood up from the patio floor and walked in, his face all flustered.

Fine.

He was a TEENY-WEENY-SHEENY-LEENY-BEENY…

_**Jealous**_

**OXOX**

…**To be continued…**


	6. Evil Adolescence

…**THANK YOU…**

Star Sapphirex, simplebutspecial, Pink Fire101, lysabelle, michiy0, jas, Royal Goddess, **manimefrances,** Alisz, glenda23 & mikan sakura for reviewing the fifth chapter. And thanks to the people who just simply read! Arigatou!

…**WARNING…**

Major OOCNESS (Persona)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Evil Adolescence 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**Ten **percent Vitamin B" Mikan said to herself, reading the nutrition facts of **Sushi-Flavored Cereal. **It tasted like fish but it nevertheless tasted good.

The morning was drab in spite of the fair weather. Birds circled the sky and the sun cascaded over the flowers in the mansion's garden. It was a pretty sight but Mikan herself felt dull & lifeless. She took another spoon of sushi-flavored cereal & sighed.

"Two percent Cholesterol" she read and laid back. "Natsume-kun…"

Natsume raised his head from his shounen manga. "What?"

"School is like in fifteen minutes" she told him, glancing at the clock. He had been staring at his manga for quite sometime already and he was still in the same page.

"So?"

"So…if we don't leave soon, we might get in trouble! And you know…"

"So? It's just **trouble…" **

"I don't want to get in trouble!!!!!!" whined Mikan, stomping her feet on the floor.

"Fine! Fine!" Natsume said, putting his manga down and getting his bag which was lying on the piano.

"Let's go"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**After **battling the bustling businessmen who were striding along the sidewalk, pushing through the panicky delivery boys in the pedestrian lane & avoiding cars which were impatiently beeping their horns for Mikan dropped her bag & all its contents spilled out and she had to collect them once more, they finally arrived at school.

The bronzed gate was already shut by the time they came and the guardhouse was empty.

"OPEN!!!" Mikan yelled, kicking the gate.

Then a boy who looked about the age of twelve walk by, he had silvery hair and a pair of soulful eyes. He took a ball which was lying in the corner of the gate and stared at Mikan & Natsume for awhile.

"Little boy, can you press that button over there in the guardhouse? We kinda need to get in & apparently, the guard isn't here!"

The boy turned to the guardhouse and obviously saw the button to the gate and shrugged. "No" he said

"Come on! I'll give you _candy_" Mikan said, making her trademark puppy-dog face.

"I hate candy" he said & strolled away.

"WAIT!!!!! BOY!!!!" she screamed and then finally stopped to catch her breath.

"How rude!" Mikan said to Natsume, putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

"Then we have to climb the gate" Natsume said, and put his hands on the gate and placed his feet between its bars.

"Climb THAT?"

Well, Mikan DID know how to climb but she was afraid of embarrassing herself if she lost her grip & fall.

Natsume was already halfway there when she said that and Mikan sighed. "Very well"

Climbing it was no big deal, except for the fact that there were rusty edges & dented nails that Mikan had to dodge from time to time to avoid from getting a cut OR worse…her skirt ripping. 

Before she knew it she was at the top of the gate. "_This is easy!"_ she told herself.

The guard came, holding a doughnut. "Oh sorry kids, were you trying to get in?"

"Duh" Natsume replied, he had already reached the campus grounds but he was waiting for Mikan for no apparent reason (or was there?).

"I'll help you out" the guard said and pressed the button to open the gate.

Mikan, had no idea that the guard had arrived and she was ready to climb down already when the gate suddenly came into motion and Mikan (who was a nervous wreck), accidentally let go of the bars and fell down.

But there was something, or rather **_someone _**who broke her fall.

Mikan opened her eyes & found herself looking down at Natsume who was blushing profusely.

"G-get off me!!" he yelled, hitting Mikan's arm.

Mikan suddenly realized that she was on top of Natsume and she herself blushed at this awkward moment. She stood up and brushed off the gate dust from her uniform as Natsume got up as well.

"Stupid…Pineapple-Panties" Natsume muttered, walking to the High School building

"PERVERT!" Mikan yelled, chasing after Natsume.

"YOU MORON!!!!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

When they arrived, the **Fashion teacher** was in their classroom. He was probably a substitute.

"You are late like a purse that arrived in Gucci four hours after scheduled arrival," Persona-sensei declared as Mikan & Natsume came walking it with dirt all over their uniform.

"What's your excuse? Fashion police caught you?" he asked serenely

"The gate wouldn't open…" Mikan panted.

"_Yeah right, I'm sure she was out there flirting with poor Natsume…" _

"_Or he was flirting with her!" _

"_Shut up! Natsume-kun, my love would NEVER do that to a…hag" _

Obviously, it was Sumire & her friends who were murmuring.

"I WASN'T!" Mikan yelled.

Sumire just raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever"

"That is an acceptable excuse, my little runway models. After, all – we must always be fashionably late once in awhile. Please have a seat" Persona-sensei said, smiling warmly.

"Ok, let's get back to our discussion" he said, after Mikan and Natsume sat down. He took a piece of chalk from his pencil case and smiled.

"As I said earlier, as upcoming seniors – you students must know how to handle _younger children. _Most of you must have younger siblings, am I not correct? Who here does not have younger siblings?"

Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan & Natsume raised their hands.

"Well, this is a great opportunity to get to know the mind of children…we'll be getting to know children who are in fifth & sixth grade"

"You said we were going to get to know **children. **Not materialistic monsters obsessed with ice cream and video games" Hotaru said, raising her hand.

Persona-sensei laughed. "Imai-san, you yourself were a child once…but now you are a young lady"

"I'd rather think of myself as a_ wingless butterfly"" _she replied emotionlessly.

The whole class sweat dropped.

"I had a younger sister once…she died" Persona-sensei said, with a dull expression plastered onto his face.

"Why?" the class said with a sympathetic tone.

"She wouldn't lend me her Barbie dolls so…"

Persona gulped and his eyelashes fluttered like a tired butterfly. "I strangled her"

The class paled.

"But anyway," Persona said laughing maniacally.

"Let's get back to the point now, shall we?" she…er…he said.

"You will be assigned a child some of you will work in pairs…they will be given _name tags _so it would be easy to identify them"

He took out a fluffy clipboard and put on his reading glasses. He said a few names and then he said:

"Hyuuga Natsume & Sakura Mikan will be assigned to: **Hijiri Youichi **of 6A"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**Hijiri Youichi" **Mikan said as the two of them walked to 6A with some other students.

"Heard of him, Natsume?" she asked, turning to her raven-haired companion.

"He's good in Math"

"That's all?"

Natsume nodded.

"Okay, so our conversation will focus on…integers or whatever"

They knocked on the classroom door and Persona answered it.

"Persona-sensei! What are you doing here?" Mikan said, smiling nervously.

"Oh, I teach for this class…"

"How unlucky" Natsume muttered

"But I thought you were just in our class" Mikan told Persona

"Was I?" Persona said and sat down on the floor and massaged his chin. "OH right…I was!" he said and stood up.

"Well, come in!" he said, acting as if the classroom was his own home.

He **_DEFINITELY_** taught the class for the teacher's desk has pink all over it.

"Ok, my dearest class…" Persona said, sitting on the teacher's desk and crossing his legs. "These are your babysitters"

"BABYSITTERS?" the class said in unison.

"Tutors, buddies, **fashionistas**…whatever you call them!" Persona yelled and took out a milkshake and started drinking it.

"Go on!" he said, beckoning the high school students to enter. "Don't be shy!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"_Hijiri Youichi" _Natsume read from the piece of paper.

Everyone has their assigned kids already except them.

"Where is he?" Mikan whispered.

"I think he's that…silver-haired boy…" Natsume whispered, pointing to a withdrawn sixth grader who was sitting in a corner glaring at everyone.

"WHAT?! He's the boy who refused to open the gate for us awhile ago!" Mikan said.

Then the boy turned to them, glaring.

Mikan paled. "Well…HI!" she said, walking up to the boy.

"Are you Hijiri Youichi?" Natsume asked.

The boy folded his arms. "Who do I look like?"

"You don't have a name tag though" Mikan said and then sighed.

"But you look like a Youichi anyway"

"And you look like an **IDIOT**"

Mikan's eyes widened. "WHY? What does HE look like?" she asked, pointing to a Natsume.

Youichi stared at him for awhile, as if examining his face. "A Natsume"

Mikan reddened & stood up. "I'm going to get some water"

"**Pineapple Panties" **Youichi said.

Mikan turned even redder. "What did you say?!"

"_Pineapple panties" _

"You little pervert!" Mikan yelled and was about to lunge for Youichi when Persona caught Mikan by the arms.

"Oh dear me, Ms. Fashionista… you need a time-out"

"Time out?! This boy is a PERVERT"

"Has the heat gotten to your head? Youichi is an ANGEL, darling. If he were a pair of shoes, he'd definitely be made for walking!! So maybe you should sit down"

Mikan watched the two boys (Natsume & Youichi) read their shounen mangas in disgust. _"Stupid boys,"_ she thought.

"All they do is read dumb shounen mangas! What's so great about shounen mangas anyway? Those little..._mumble_…_mumble_…"

Persona sat beside Mikan. "Youichi's parents died when he was six and now he is living with is grandmother, if you think he's so bossy then maybe you should act like a family person towards him"

Mikan sighed. "His parents died?"

Persona started laughing. "Oopsie. I promised I wouldn't let that one out from my little gossip mouth..." he said and stood up and disappeared into the crowd of sixth graders.

Mikan went back to where Youichi & Natsume were.

"Hey…I've cooled off"

No response.

"Look, I know that you're parents…"

"DON'T MENTION MY PARENTS" Youichi snapped, thrusting his manga at Mikan.

"Gomen…"

Youichi glared at Mikan. "If I could kill you I would…"

"Well, you know Youichi…I could be your…um…**mom** if you feel bad about it"

Youichi raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah? & who would be my dad?"

"Um…Natsume!" Mikan said and paled. Natsume? Of all the people in this room he had to pick NATSUME?!?! Dear God, what has she done? Why couldn't she just be a 'single' parent!?

Youichi smirked. "Well, it would be amusing to see you guys be a…ahem…couple…"

Mikan grew whiter.

"Ok" he said, taking back his manga and reading it. "You guys pick me up from my classroom TOMORROW after class, and we'll bond…"

He lifted his head from his manga and smiled sinisterly. "Like a family"

Mikan wanted to die.

**FAMILY? **

So that's like HER being…

**MIKAN HYUUGA!!!! **

No way!!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**To be continued…**

Next episode: The Family 'Bonding'


	7. WeAreFamily!

**...THANK YOU…**

simplebutspecial, babeemei, Pink Fire101, Royal Goddess, natsumiyu, jcpgpinktwilight, Michelle232, flora0moonstone, Vtmgirl, michiy0, lysabelle, **XXlady-avengerXX**, Ai-chan13 & Jigoku Otaku Shoujo for reviewing Chapter 6.

…**NOTES…**

TO natsumiyu: Oh right, Mikan is a cupid from Heaven but she says bad words!!! Hahaha! Kind of forgot that part, well…anyway – she probably says it because she can't help herself when Natsume pisses her off! Haha

TO lysabelle: yes. Fashionista is a real word! XD

…**WARNING…**

_**OOC-NESS WILL BE FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

We are Family!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"**Ok"**_ he said, taking back his manga and reading it. "You guys pick me up from my classroom TOMORROW after class, and we'll bond…"_

_He lifted his head from his manga and smiled sinisterly. "Like a family"_

_Mikan wanted to die._

_**FAMILY? **_

_So that's like HER being…_

_**MIKAN HYUUGA!!!! **_

_No way!!!!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Normally, **Mikan would DIE to get out of the classroom and escape from the horrible teachers & thick boring textbooks. But now, she thought the exact opposite. Though sarcastic, she thought of the 'wonders' of the books and the "delightful" personality of Jinno-sensei – hoping that these sardonic thoughts would keep her mind off the evilness of Youichi and the horrors that await her.

She glanced at the classroom wall clock and it read: **3:10 **

_Oh great_, Mikan thought. _Twenty more minutes until my torture begins. _

She turned to Natsume who was reading his shounen manga. Oh, the horror of imagining him as her husband!! The torture that he would put her through today was simply too horrible to imagine!! Plus, he was a pervert which made the situation ten times worse.

Mikan tore out a page from her notebook. She scribbled in it:

**_Natsume, I don't want to be your wife today. _**

Talking in Jinno-sensei's class was a risk that was too scary to take so she'd take the "Note-passing" idea.

"Natsume-kun…" she whispered. Natsume turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Mikan tossed the note to him.

The note was halfway in mid air when someone grabbed it. Someone wearing a Burberry necktie…someone so terrible…

"JINNO-SENSEI!" Mikan yelled and put her hand on her mouth. _Oh my God, he took that note!!! _

"Sakura Mikan, you must know by now that passing notes are **FORBIDDEN**" he said, glaring at Mikan who was redder than ever.

Mikan gulped. "No, sir"

Jinno narrowed his eyes. "If you were that eager to tell Natsume this, then maybe you would like the share it with the whole class, stand up now…"

"But sensei!!! It's private!!!"

Jinno smirked. "Stand up now…"

The whole class was now laughing hysterically.

Mikan gulped and stood up. Jinno brought her to the center of the class and unfolded the note and handed it to Mikan who did nothing but wish to evacuate to Heaven.

"Read it now"

Mikan wanted to sink into nothingness. She took a deep breath and sighed "N-Natsume…I don't w-want t-to be y-your w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wife today"

The whole class gulped. Mikan heard someone whisper _"what the hell?!!" _

Jinno took the note and inserted in his pocket. "I'll be taking this to the faculty. Take your seat. We'll talk about this later"

Mikan nodded solemnly and crawled back to her seat. The whole class started whispering. Mikan sank into her desk and covered her face with the textbook.

How embarrassing…

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"**Natsume-kun! **Is it true?" The Natsume-and-Ruka fanclub groaned, clinging to Natsume's sleeve in pure horror after class.

"Natsume…" Mikan said, walking up to the crowd.

The fan club simply glared at her. "Mikan Sakura! Get out of our faces!"

Mikan gulped. Natsume stared at her with those emotionless eyes and shrugged.

"The idiot just wanted to play House awhile ago and I was the only guy. Apparently, she had to be the wife so…"

The whole fan club sighed with relief. "That's good to hear..."

"YES! I still have a chance with my wonder boy!!" Sumire said, hugging Natsume's arm.

Mikan smiled nervously. "Arigatou, Natsume-kun", she muttered and they all exited the classroom.

When they went out, they found the silver-haired boy leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oi! Mom! Dad!"

Mikan and Natsume paled (not to mention Sumire who was now having a heart attack)

"YOUICHI!" Mikan said, exasperated. She took Youichi by the wrist, her face all red.

"I'll give you money!! Anything you want!! Just…just don't torture me like this, please!!!"

Youichi shrugged. "Why would I embarrass my sweet mother?"

"People don't take things like fun, Youichi!! If they think I'm really a…_mother…_I'm going to get kicked out of school and get in so much trouble!!!" Mikan whispered.

Youichi smirked. "I want an ice cream" he said, walking to Natsume.

"Mom, Dad! Let's go!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"**Mom, Dad let's go!" **Mikan said, mocking Youichi's words. How annoying he was!! She just wanted to take his scrawny shoulders and push him off a cliff!

"Natsume-kun…seriously you don't want this little…family bonding thingy, right?" the brunette said, leaning towards Natsume whose hand was glued to Youichi's.

"I don't. Especially with you being the mother. Couldn't the twerp pick a better looking girl with a better figure?"

Mikan pouted. "You have no taste at all…"

Natsume smirked at Mikan's childishness. _She's so cute…_he thought and then shook his head. _I mean, she's so stupid! _He spaced out for awhile because of that weird thought that popped into his head so suddenly.

Mikan? Cute? She looks like a cross between a piranha and a goat! Natsume grinned at this and the three of them stopped by an ice cream stall.

"One banana split and one regular chocolate ice cream" Youichi said as he took out his wallet.

"Heh. You're going to eat all that?" Mikan smirked.

"Of course not! I'll have the chocolate ice cream & you and dad will have the banana split"

Mikan choked. "You mean we're going to share?!"

"But then we're going to look like a couple!" she said, her voice all dry.

"But aren't you and Natsume…I mean, Dad a couple?"

Natsume simply shook his head.

Youichi folded his arms. "Are you two getting a divorce?" he whined.

"I wish" Natsume said, sitting down on one of the seats.

"We're not even married so why would we even _divorce_?"

Youichi shrugged and put the banana split on the table.

"I'm not eating that" Mikan said, turning away.

"If you say so" Youichi said and proceeded onto eating his ice cream.

Mikan turned to the banana split. Well, it did look delicious. There were three delectable flavors of ice cream sitting on the bowl: chocolate, strawberry and vanilla and each of them were smothered in decadent chocolate syrup that made Mikan's mouth water. There were two bananas on the side covered in chocolate syrup as well and lip-smacking whipped cream that decorated the sides. How wonderful it looked! There was even a maraschino cherry to top it all off and it looked fantastic.

But before she could taste the heaven sent banana split, it was disrupted by a spoon.

Natsume spooned a chocolate ice cream into his mouth and shrugged. "Pretty good"

"See, mom? At least dad appreciates it!" Youichi said, finishing up his ice cream.

"I was going to eat that!" Mikan grunted, clenching her fists.

"Such a childish _mother" _ Natsume muttered, continuing eating the banana split.

Mikan gulped. "Since when did you start playing Youichi's little devil game?"

Natsume didn't say anything but simply took a bite of the ice cream.

"I'm getting another spoon" Mikan said, standing up.

"Too late, mother! We're leaving"

"What? But we were only here for five minutes…"

"We have to get to the photo booth!"

"Photo booth?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**The **three of them walked and found a pink photo booth standing before them.

"It's been such a long time since we've had a family photo" Youichi said, dragging the two teenagers into the photo booth.

"We never did" Mikan grunted.

"I don't want to have a photo with this hag" Natsume said. "She'll ruin the picture"

"No…you will!!" Mikan yelled, pushing the dark-haired boy who simply smirked at her temper.

Youichi wanted to explode with laughter for his – ahem – "parents" were acting extremely ridiculous. If only he had a video camera to capture the stupidity. He would earn a million if he would record this and send this to: _"Embarrassing Videos of Embarrassed Teenagers"_.

He took some coins and slipped it into the slot. "Ok, Mom & Dad…"

Mikan growled at Natsume and tossed her hair. The three of them went up to the screen of the photo booth. 1…2…3…

"YOUICHI! DON'T _STEP_ ON MY FOOT!!" Mikan shrieked for the eleven-year old was stepping on the tortured teenager's foot so hard that she could feel it throbbing.

Youichi sneered and Mikan lost her balance and fell on top of Natsume.

**-CLICK- **

"Ugh. I bet it will look horrible!" Mikan groaned. "All thanks to you, you little…"

"We have one more shot!" Youichi said and Mikan got back into a better position, hoping that she will actually look good in a photo (Mind you, she had a few pictorials in Heaven for her graduation as a cupid but none of them looked great)

"I told you, you'd ruin the picture" Natsume casually said.

Mikan put her finger on her temples to ease the migraine that she was now developing.

1…2…3…

Youichi slid back and pushed Mikan and Natsume's head together, Mikan who was now furious took a look back to see where the little devil was thus making her lips touch the black haired boy's cheek.

**-CLICK- **

The two photos which were taken slipped out of the slot. They were both horrible and Mikan couldn't help but blush at the second photo taken. She actually _kissed _Natsume on the cheek? But…But…she didn't even INTEND to! The dark haired boy crumpled the photo and walked out of the photo booth.

"You ruined both of the photos"

"It's all because of this…dumb kid!" Mikan grunted, ruffling Youichi's hair.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Thanks **to Mikan's horrifying temper, the three walked home…well, at least two of them WALKED. The chocolate-haired monster stomped her way to Youichi's house.

"Youichi, you live alone?" Natsume asked, noticing the dullness of Youichi's house once they arrived.

"With my grandma…but she's rarely home" Youichi replied softly.

"She's a party animal" he added uncaringly.

"What happened to your parents?"

Mikan blinked and recalled what Persona-sensei told her yesterday.

"_Youichi's parents died when he was six and now he is living with is grandmother, if you think he's so bossy then maybe you should act like a family person towards him"_

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Youichi said, folding his arms.

Mikan sighed. "Is that why you wanted Natsume-kun & I to be your parents today?"

Youichi hesitated for quite a bit and then nodded solemnly.

"Ah…Youichi…why…why don't we go for another ice cream again?" Mikan asked, patting Youichi's head.

"Humph. Why? I don't want to spend time with you dorks again"

"Come on…like a family…" Mikan said, extending her hand.

Youichi stared at it and smirked. He took Mikan's hand. "You pushover"

"Hey, I'm just being kind you know…"

Natsume smiled a bit and followed the two who were now heading for the ice cream stand once more. He took out the crumpled photograph and stared at it for a bit. It was the photograph wherein Mikan **accidentally **gave Natsume a peck on the cheek.

Hey, it wasn't really a bad picture.

He smoothed the picture and inserted it in his pocket once more.

It was kind of nice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**To be continued…**

…**NOTES…**

Yihee! Why does Natsume like that photo? I smell something going on!

Ok, I admit there wasn't much fluff in this chapter but I promise that there will be more fluff in the next chapter. I've got plans!! Bwahahaha. Anyway, please leave a review!


End file.
